Gravity
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Even after Bret and Shawn bury the hatchet when he returns to Raw, they still know that they have unfinished business. When they meet up after the show they have to decide whether or not they can truly move on. Slash Shawn/Bret


A/N: Yeah I know I'm horrible at the updates, so I decided to write something new. I started this a while ago, but I just finished it. I hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I don't own any person in this fic. Of course I wouldn't mind if I did though

Summary: Even after Bret and Shawn bury the hatchet when he returns to Raw, they still know that they have unfinished business. When they meet up after the show they have to decide whether or not they can truly move on, or if they're better off leaving things the way they were.

* * *

Shawn couldn't believe what was happening, he was currently wrapped in an embrace with the one person who was supposed to be his worst enemy, but yet was the same person he couldn't get out of his heart or his mind. They had buried the hatchet, but there was so much more that needed to be said and they knew that they couldn't do it here. "Bret we're not done here. You know that, right?" he whispered against his ear.

"I know. Let's close this chapter for good. Can we talk after the show?" Came the soft reply.

Bret could feel Shawn nod against his shoulder, "After the show." They pulled apart and stared at each other for a few seconds more before he turned and left the ring. He hated the feeling of longing that surged inside him as he went backstage. As soon as he reached his dressing room, he went inside and slid to the ground. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed, "I knew this would happen sooner or later. Gravity has always had a way of throwing us together." _I just didn't think that seeing him again would have me feeling this way so quickly._ He finished silently.

He heard the knocking at the door as soon as he sat down, but he really just wanted to be left alone, but that had never stopped Hunter before. The game poked his head into the door and gave Shawn a sad smile, when he saw the look on his best friend's face. He took a place next to Shawn on the floor and clasped him on the on the shoulder.

"So how does it feel? Making up with Bret after all this time?"

"Don't know yet. The two of us still have a lot of shit to work through."

The room was silent for a few more minutes before Hunter spoke again. "So what happened out there, was it real?"

Shawn had to smirk at that, "You never beat around the bush, do you Hunter?"

"Look Shawny, what am I supposed to think? When you found out he was coming back, you shut everyone out. Tonight was the first time you talked to him one on one, so how was I supposed to know what was going on in your head?"

"You're not. You may be my best friend, but there are still things I want to keep to myself if that isn't too much trouble fro you."

Hunter held up his hands to placate his friend, "Take it easy. I didn't mean anything by that. You just seemed kind of dazed when you came from the ring. I just wanted to know what happened. We all heard what you said, but what everyone wants to know is was there real emotion behind that little display out there? Or were they just words?"

Shawn scoffed, "You sound just like a interviewer. You gonna run back to the guys and tell them what I said?"

"The feud between you guys was legendary. Are you really surprised that the rest of the guys are curious?"

"No, but our feud _was _legendary, as in past tense. I just want to move on."

A heavy silence filled the room. It wasn't completely uncomfortable, but their thoughts weighed heavily on their minds, especially Shawn's. "I agreed to meet him after the show tonight." Hunter's response was silence, so he continued. " I don't know why I did it. I just knew I had to talk to him some more and get the closure to this that we've always talked about."

Hunter shrugged. "Do what you want. You know I'll be right here behind you."

Shawn gaped at him in disbelief. "Did you really just say that? No getting angry or going to Bret and threatening to beat the hell out of him if he comes anywhere near me?"

Hunter nodded. "You really want to do this, so why would I stand in your way? I mean Bret may never be one of my favorite people, but if you can work through your issues with him, why can't I?"

Shawn couldn't keep the smile off his face. With Hunter behind him, at least part of the weight was off his shoulders. "Thank you Hunter. That really means a lot to me."

"Well you should know by now, anything for you buddy." He placed a kiss on his hair and started walking to the door. "Come on. We have to go out there and kick some ass right now, remember?"

"Yeah." Shawn nodded. "I'm right behind you."

Their match went smoothly, but Shawn couldn't stop glancing up at the ramp. He kept expecting to hear Bret's remixed music playing and see the hitman watching, waiting for him to screw up. A final piece of revenge for him, even after they supposedly made up. He knew Bret. The old one anyway. Not the one he saw in the ring earlier. That Bret surprised him. He knew the other man could say something one minute and do the complete opposite the next, but in the end, there was nothing. Everything went according to plan.

When he came back to the locker room, he found a key sitting on top of his bag. Shawn clutched it tightly, the small piece of plastic making him realize what exactly he agreed to do. The key just cemented the deal. "Well there's no turning back now." he muttered.

Once the show was over, Shawn grabbed his things and made his way out the rental. Hunter had understood he needed to have some time to himself and had let him go without argument, for which Shawn was grateful. The hotel was only twenty minutes away, but every passing moment felt like an hour in itself. His mind ran over every possible scenario of what could happen as soon as he entered that room. Some were pleasurable and some weren't, but all of them had him completely on edge.

He silently headed to the fourth floor and walked until he found himself in front of room 426. He slipped the key in the lock and went inside. The room was dimly lit, be he could clearly see the outline of Bret on the balcony, sipping a drink. "Bret?"

Shawn watched as the older man turned to face him and came inside, smiling as he did. "You know, I really didn't think you would show tonight."

Despite himself, he found himself smiling back. "I thought about it, but something wouldn't let me stay away."

"I know. As soon as I came back I had to see you, be near you again." Bret held up his hand and hesitantly caressed Shawn's cheek. He leaned into the touch for a just a moment before quickly pulling away, as if he'd been burned.

Shawn glared at him before saying sternly, "Bret, you called me hear to talk, remember? Don't forget that's all I'm here for."

He nodded in acceptance. "I know that and I don't even know why I did it. I saw you standing there and I felt something pulling me towards you. I was like...like-"

"Gravity."

Their eyes locked in surprise when both men realized what they had said. "I guess even after all this time, there's still a connection between us."

"Yeah." Shawn said as he dropped on the bed. "A lot of good that did us back then."

"Shawn--"

"No. I got somethin to say and you're gonna let me finish it for once. When I left you in the ring, I thought that was the end of this. Then I realized I wanted to go back to the ring with you, but I wouldn't let myself do it. All I wanted tonight was closure."

"Same here. I know we gave the fans some kind of ending, but how do we really get closure for us?"

"I...I don't know. People don't get that it wasn't only Montreal, that there was so much more involved. After tonight, do you really think we can finally move on from this?"

"Hell Shawn, it took twelve years for us to face each other and be civil at the same time. I can't answer that right now."

"Well...since we can't answer that question, why don't we let gravity do it for us. It pulled us back together this far, why don't we see where it leads us? Besides even though I hated to admit it, I always knew we'd be brought back together somehow."

"Shawn..." Bret sighed. "Some of the things we did to each other. The fights, the arguments, even what we felt for each other back then. We still have all of that between us. We may never get anything sorted out."

Shawn shrugged, "Is that supposed to bother me? Even right now I can tell there's something here and I just need time to figure out what."

"Well then...couldn't hurt to get started." Bret knelt down in front of Shawn and held out his hand, exactly as he had done in the ring earlier that night. "What happened in the ring was for us and the fans, so let now be only for us. Shake my hand Shawn and let us truly start over."

Shawn then whispered softly, "Are you sure you're ready hitman?"

Bret smiled, "I am, but this time the question is are you ready?"

There wasn't a verbal answer, but rather a physical one. Shawn hesitantly grasped Bret's hand and shook it. In that moment he felt like a weight had be lifted off his shoulders. He could finally let this go.

The next moment found Shawn pressed against against a strong chest and soft lips upon his. Bret was kissing him, and while his mind was telling him that he didn't want this and to pull way, his body had other ideas. As if acting on impulse, he wrapped his arms around Bret and kissed him back. Shawn felt the soft nibbling on his lip and moaned, allowing Bret entrance to his hot mouth.

When they broke apart and Shawn's dazed look wore off, he asked breathlessly, "What was that for?"

Bret grinned and embraced him again, "You hugged me in the ring tonight to show that we had finally got some closure. I kissed you to prove I was serious about starting over."


End file.
